Terima Kasih Chapter 1
by Itachi-kun Inny SasuHina
Summary: "Kenapa kau menolongku?"/"Aku tak tega melihat Yang-Lemah-Tertindas…"/"Kau tak malu berteman denganku?"/"Aku menyayangimu. Karena kau sahabatku."/"Terima kasih…" Warning Insiden! Persahabatan antara ItaHina.


** ailla-ansory : Jika belum tahu dari awal, silakan cari 'Terima Kasih Chapter 1'. Saya kita sudah gabung sama Chapter 1, eh kok malah pisah xD Mungkin saat Publish, saya lg ngantuk :3 Oke-oke… Ditunggu ya dan Arigatou Review'nya~**

** : Hahaha, ditunggu sampai seterusnya dah xD Sasuke bakal cemburu atau tidak pada Itachi karena Hinata :3 Oh iya, Arigatou Review'nya~**

** Yukori Kazaqi : Oke, maaf ya… Chapter 2 pisah dari Chapter 1 TT_TT Karena saya mungkin ngantuk saat publish Fanfic xD Bukannya nyambung, eh malah pisah… Baik, ikuti terus ya? Arigatou Reviw'nya~**

**Terima Kasih**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

** Itachi U – Hinata H – Sasuke U **

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship (sederet Genre yang tersembunyi)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dan sederet kesalahan lainnya.**

**.**

**Don't Like… Don't Read**

**.**

**Summary : Tidak perlu kau merasa sendiri. Aku dan Kau adalah Manusia Biasa, mereka pun juga sama seperti Kita. Jadi ku Mohon sangat… Janganlah Kau merasa bahwa Kau sangat lemah dan tidak mempunyai siapa pun. Kau, termasuk seseorang yang pantas mendapat seseorang disampingmu.**

"**Kenapa kau menolongku?"/"Aku tak tega melihat Yang-Lemah-Tertindas…"/"Kau tak malu berteman denganku?"/"Aku menyayangimu. Karena kau sahabatku."/"Terima kasih…"**

**Warning Insiden!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san! ^_^**

…

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

Gadis bersurai _indigo _tengah melangkah dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan dibelakang punggungnya. Kini _Lavender _miliknya telah mendapati pemuda bersurai hitam panjang yang terikat rapi dibelakang punggung. Pasti pemuda itu adalah Itachi.

"Itachi-_kun_ tidak pergi ke kantin?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba dari belakang. Itachi tak perlu terkejut atas kehadirannya secara tiba-tiba, karena ia mengenal suara lembut itu.

Itachi menggeleng pelan tanpa menoleh ke belakang –tempat Hinata berdiri saat ini. Percuma saja –Itachi tidak akan bisa melihat Hinata seutuhnya. Walau sebenarnya, didalam lubuk yang paling dalam, Itachi sangat penasaran dengan gadis yang telah menolongnya itu. Secara, Itachi baru mengenal gadis ini kemarin. Oh, Hinata Hyuuga… Kau berhasil membuat seorang Itachi Uchiha penasaran padamu.

"Memangnya Itachi-_kun _tidak lapar?" Tanya Hinata kembali sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, tepatnya disamping dan menatap wajah Uchiha Sulung itu dari samping.

"Tidak, Hinata-_chan_." Itachi mulai meraba dengan menerawang diudara dengan tangan kanannya –mencari keberadaan Hinata.

Seolah tahu apa yang Itachi lakukan. Hinata segera menggenggam tangan besar milik Itachi dan menyentuhkannya pada sebelah pipi _chubby _Hinata. "Aku ada disini… Itachi-_kun_"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Duduklah…"

Hinata segera duduk disamping pemuda itu dan menatap Uchiha Sulung itu dengan tatapan… sendu.

"Nanti kalau Itachi-_kun_ lapar, bagaimana?"

Itachi segera tersenyum lembut. Itachi sangat mengetahui bahwa gadis disamping ini sedang mengkhawatirkannya, jadi Itachi berusaha untuk tidak membuat Hinata mengkhawatirkan tentang keadaan –lagi.

"Aku adalah seorang laki-laki, Hinata-_chan_… Jadi aku bisa tidak makan selama 3 hari,"

"Nanti kalau Itachi-_kun_ haus, bagaimana?"

"Aku juga bisa tidak minum selama 5 hari, Hinata-_chan_…" Jawab Itachi dengan senyuman yang masih belum menghilang dari wajah tampannya itu.

Bagi Hinata, senyum Itachi banyak mengandung rasa penderitaan. Ya, Hinata paham itu.

Itachi tidak ingin jika Hinata mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Itachi hanya merepotkan setiap orang –namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Hinata. Bagaimana pun juga, Itachi adalah Manusia Biasa. Itachi juga ingin mempunyai teman, namun tak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengannya sejak Itachi… Buta.

Secara, Hinata juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama dan menyakitkan seperti Itachi Uchiha.

Tidak mempunyai seorang teman adalah hal terbesar dan menyakitkan untuk siapapun. Apalagi tidak berteman dengan orang itu karena sebuah alasan yang konyol –mempunyai Kekurangan.

Manusia mana yang tidak mempunyai Kekurangan? Semua umat manusia mempunyai Kelebihan maupun Kekurangan. Karena KeSempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan semata.

Sebenarnya Itachi masih beruntung karena ia hanya Buta –karena sebuah peristiwa nan pahit dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Masih banyak yang lebih parah dari Itachi bukan?

"Itachi-_kun_ itu Manusia Biasa kan? Walau tidak makan maupun minum selama 3 sampai 5 hari pun, pasti akan merasakan yang bernama Lapar dan Haus bukan?! Kalau Itachi-_kun _sakit, bagaimana?" Sahut Hinata sedikit kesal sendiri menatap pemuda disampingnya. Hinata langsung berdiri menghadap Itachi. "A-aku tidak mau sampai Itachi-_kun_ sakit." Lirihnya pelan, masih tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran tajam milik Itachi. "Baiklah… Itachi-_kun _tunggu sini ya? Aku mau ke kantin dulu,"

Perlahan derapan langkah yang dihasilkan oleh suara sepatu, bertanda kalau Hinata sudah mulai melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama…" Ujar Hinata sembari mendudukkan diri disamping Itachi. "Ini aku belikan beberapa _dango_…" Hinata menatap kantung hitam sedang yang berisi beberapa _dango_. "Apakah Itachi-_kun _menyukai… _dango_?" Tanya Hinata sembari mengambil satu _dango _yang hendak dikasihkannya pada pemuda disampingnya. Kemudian gadis _Indigo _itu meraih dan menggenggamkan _dango _ditangan Itachi.

"Aku menyukainya." Ucap Itachi kemudian seraya menampilkan senyum tulusnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menatap Itachi sebagai bertanda ia senang bahwa Itachi –kakak kelasnya menyukai _dango _dari dirinya. 'Syukurlah…'

"Makanlah, Itachi-_kun_. Jika _dango _itu telah habis, berikan padaku dan akan ku berikan _dango _kembali."

Sungguh, Itachi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain kata 'Terima Kasih' pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Antara senang dan… sedikit gugup. Adik kelasnya terlalu baik padanya.

Setelah beberapa _dango _telah ia makan dan untunglah… sekarang ia sudah kenyang. Itachi bersyukur pada Tuhan karena ia masih bisa makan pada jam istirahat –dan juga Hinata.

Tunggu. Sedari tadi hanya ia saja yang makan _dango _sampai tak terasa sekarang.

Apakah Hinata juga memakan _dango_, sama sepertinya?

"Hinata-_chan_ sudah makan?" Tanya Itachi _to the point_. Ternyata benar, sedari tadi Hinata hanya mengambil _dango _dan memberikannya pada Uchiha Sulung. Hinata terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengambil nafas. Jika ia menjawab 'belum', otomatis akan membuat Itachi sedih. Itu tidak akan boleh terjadi.

"Sudah kok. M-malah sudah kenyang…" Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman miris. Untunglah Itachi tak dapat melihat senyumnya sekarang. Hinata paham, jika Itachi dapat melihat, Itachi selalu paham apa yang disembunyikan dari orang tersebut –dari raut wajahnya saja. Itachi Uchiha. Pemuda yang tidak mudah untuk dibohongi.

"Sungguh? Oh, syukurlah…" Itachi lega mendengarkan jawaban Hinata. Ia tersenyum, walau entah pada siapa –itu semua karena Itachi tak dapat menatap wajah Hinata.

Hinata menatap Itachi dengan sendu, ia mulai meremas kantong plastik hitam yang kini telah kosong.

'Maafkan aku, Itachi-_kun_…'

…

Keesokannya, seperti biasa, Hinata akan selalu menemani Uchiha Sulung itu. Dimana pun Itachi berada, Hinata ada disitu untuk menemaninya. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, status Itachi dan Hinata sudah resmi menjadi Sahabat. Ya, Hinata telah berhasil untuk dekat pada pemuda itu. Mengajaknya berjalan berdua, belajar bersama walau beda kelas –Itachi senang membantu Hinata ketika mengerjakan tugas, pergi ke kantin bersama, dan hal-hal menyenangkan yang mereka lalui berdua.

Hinata tidak meminta status yang lebih pada Itachi. Dari awal, Hinata ingin menjadi Sahabat Itachi –bukan seorang Kekasih. Bagaimana pun juga, Itachi maupun Hinata hanya memikirkan sekolah mereka.

Seperti saat ini, Hinata segera menarik kursi dan mendudukan Itachi dengan hati-hati. Menaruh tongkat hitam milik Itachi hanya disampingnya. Kemudian Hinata segera menarik kursi lain dan duduk disamping pemuda itu. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran dan bisikan dari sebagian murid yang berada kantin. Ya, Hinata sudah terbiasa.

"Itachi-_kun_ mau _dango_ lagi? Atau mau tambah yang lain?" Tanya Hinata sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Itachi menggeleng pelan. "_Dango _sudah cukup, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata mengangguk paham dan segera berdiri. "Tunggu, aku mau memesan dulu." Gumam Hinata lembut kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang terduduk sendiri.

Sasuke yang kebetulan ingin memakan menu Tomat kesukaannya, kini mendapati Kakak errr… Itachi yang terduduk manis disalah satu kursi. Sendiri. Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

'Untuk apa dia ada disini? Berdiam sendiri begitu? Ck, Kurang kerjaan sekali.'

Itachi sangat tak mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke, namun ketika Uchiha Bungsu sedang berjalan melewatinya, Itachi dapat mencium aroma _mint _khas adiknya. Sasuke'kah?

"Sasuke…" Panggil Itachi, membuat Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin melangkah mencari tempat kursi kosong, kini berhenti dan melirik sedikit ke belakang –tempat Itachi berada.

"Jangan memanggilku, Itachi…" Desis Sasuke kesal kemudian menatap lurus kedepan. Itachi dapat mendengarnya, walau tak dapat melihatnya.

"Sasuke…"

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Oh Tuhan, apa salah Itachi? Sehingga Adik Tersayangnya selalu menghindar darinya?

Itachi adalah seorang Kakak yang selalu sabar untuk menghadapi Sasuke.

Suara ketukan sepatu bergantian kini mendekati Itachi.

"Oh, ternyata si Buta sedang di kantin…"

"Sendiri ya? Kasihan sekali~"

"Lalu kemana si –Hyuuga itu? Ditinggal heh?"

Kini tawa dari ketiga pemuda onar yang terdengar oleh telinga Itachi.

Seperti biasa, tanggapan Itachi hanya… diam. Berusaha menepis semua perkataan mereka maupun membalas cacian maki mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Pein-Suigetsu-Deidara.

Deidara langsung menarik rambut Itachi, sementara sang empu berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

"Sayang sekali… Mempunyai wajah tampan nan mulus…" Deidara mulai mengelus pipi Itachi dengan punggung tangannya. "Tapi… Kau BUTA!" Deidara langsung melepas rambut Itachi tanpa ampun, lalu menariknya kembali. Lagi-lagi tanggapan Itachi hanya… diam.

"KAU!"

**Cerita Selanjutnya :**

BUG

Satu Pukulan besar nan dasyat telah melayang pada pipi Deidara sampai terpental dan pingsan seketika.

Hening.

Wajah Pein-Suigetsu telah memucat seketika. Kini kedua _Lavender _telah menatap _evil _ke Pein maupun Suigetsu. Denagn hitungan 1 detik, kedua pemuda tersebut kabur dengan gontai, seperti setelah melihat Sadako. Menurut mereka, gadis Hyuuga lebih seram dari Sadako.

"Hi-hinata…" Itachi yang sedari tadi terdiam, kini menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Sahabatnya.

GREP

Itachi sangat terkejut karena… sebuah pelukan erat dari seseorang. Dan Itachi dapat mendengar isakan dari orang itu. Itachi harus menenangkannya.

"I-itachi-_k_-_kun_…"

"Jangan menangis, Hinata-_chan_. Semua baik-baik saja kok…" Gumam Itachi sembari memeluk tubuh Hinata dan mengelus surai _indigo _nan halus itu.

"A-aku bodoh…"

"Tidak, Hinata-_chan_."

"Aku b-bodoh, Itachi-_kun_!"

"…"

"Aku gagal menjaga Itachi-_kun_… A-aku juga gagal menghindarkan Itachi-_kun_ dari mereka. Aku Sangat Bodoh."

Jika Itachi dapat melihat, ia sangat tidak ingin melihat keadaan Hinata seperti ini. Sangat menyakitkan jika melihat Sahabat sendiri menderita karena keadaan kau.

Sembari melepas pelukan, perlahan Itachi menyentuh sisi wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. "Hinata-_chan_, tolong dengarkan aku…"

"…"

Itachi mengambil nafas. "Tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Sungguh, menurutku… Kau sangat banyak membantuku selama kedekatan kita…"

Memang, Hinata sudah terdiam dan mendengar apa yang Itachi katakan selanjutnya, namun air matanya terus keluar tanpa henti.

"Membantuku untuk belajar menghadapi cobaan dengan keadaan seperti ini.."

"…"

"Aku kira, semua murid disini itu mempunyai hati yang tulus untuk saling berbagi satu sama lain. Ternyata dugaanku sangat salah besar. Ketika aku masih dapat melihat, sebagian murid berteman denganku karena Kelebihanku. Saat aku terjatuh dan tak dapat melihat, mereka semua meninggalkanku… Aku sendirian. Dan sejak kau hadir dan terus menemaniku, aku sadar… bahwa berteman tidak terlihat dari Kelebihan saja. Mereka juga harus memahami Kekurangan satu sama lain."

Entah kenapa, walau Itachi tidak dapat menatapnya, namun Hinata merasa jika Itachi sedang menatapnya dengan kedua mata hitam kelam itu. Hinata hendak menunduk, namun segera ditahan oleh kedua tangan besar Itachi.

"Kau paham, Hinata-_chan_?"

"A-aku paham, Itachi-_kun_…"

Itachi tersenyum dan segera membawa Hinata ke pelukannya.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang _oniks _telah memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan… cemburu.

Sasuke mendecih dan segera beranjak dari sana.

Ia makin membenci Itachi sejak dekat dengan _Hime_'nya.

…

Langkah Sasuke makin dipercepat –mencari seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Sebelum terlambat. Itulah Sasuke, mempunyai Ego yang amat tinggi untuk mempertahankan Hinata. Wajar saja –Sasuke mencintai Hinata, walau sang gadis Hyuuga tak pernah mengetahui perasaannya. Karena gengsinya, Sasuke selalu tak bisa menyatakan semua isi hatinya pada Hinata.

Tapi kenapa… Gadis pujaan hatinya sekarang malah dekat dengan orang yang sangat Sasuke benci –Itachi. Membuat hati Sasuke cepat membara setiap mendapati mereka jalan bersama.

Sasuke telah mendapati Hinata yang sedang membereskan beberapa buku di lokernya.

Pemuda Raven itu langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan menubrukan punggung gadis itu ke dinding, Sasuke segera menghimpitnya sehingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka sekarang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_?! Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke menatap tajam pada gadis didepannya. "Jangan dekati Itachi kembali."

Hinata terkejut bagaikan tersengat petir.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan dekati Itachi lagi… Dengar?"

"…"

"Itachi bukan seorang anak kecil yang harus diawasi terus-menerus. Memangnya kau Ibunya heh?!"

"Tapi aku memang ingin berteman dengannya. Apakah itu salah?"

"…"

"Jika aku menghindar darinya, apakah kau yang memang seorang 'Adik'nya… akan menjaganya hah?!"

"…"

"Kau tega sekali, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tega menelantarkan Kakak kau sendiri…"

"…"

"Itachi-_kun _membutuhkan seseorang, Sasuke-_kun_. Yaitu kau!"

"Kau berteman dengannya… hanya karena rasa kasihanmu padanya bukan?"

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Hinata berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke agar memberikan sedikit jarak, namun hanya nihil. "A-aku –"

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku heh? Ingat, Hyuuga… Itachi sudah besar dan aku tak perlu menjaganya kan? _Well_…" Sasuke mengangguk hanya dibuat-buat. "Jadi kau tidak perlu menemaninya kembali, Hyuuga."

DEG

Hinata langsung membelalakan mata _Lavender_'nya. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Uchiha Keparat ini hah?

Hinata sangat tak habis pikir.

"Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk menghindar dari Itachi-_kun_…" Hinata segera mendorong dada Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendekati Itachi-_kun_." Kemudian Hinata langsung melangkah meninggalkan Uchiha Bungsu yang kini mematung.

Di sisi lain, Itachi yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang dinding dan mendengar pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Kemudian Itachi mengelus dadanya atas perlakuan Adiknya padanya secara terang-terangan berkata pada Hinata. Sementara Hinata?

Ah, rasanya Itachi paham. Ini semua pasti berhubungan dengan… perasaan. Sasuke mencintai Hinata, namun sepertinya Hinata tidak mencintai Sasuke. Entahlah… Itachi tidak ingin mencampur dirikan dengan urusan percintaan Hinata.

Itachi menundukan kepalanya dan segera melangkah menuju kelasnya.

'Maafkan aku, Hinata-_chan_. Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini. Maaf…'

** TBC **

**Hehehehehe… Gomen minna-san! Sebelumnya ada kesalahan teknis(?) pada Chapter yang lalu…**

**Chapter 1 dan Chapter 2 yang seharusnya bergabung… Kok malah pisah?! -_- *Jitak diri sendiri***

**Yosh! Saya tunggu Review'nya! :D**

**Salam Damai! xD**


End file.
